Love Story
by Black-Rose Marley
Summary: "The tears are streaming down her face. She can barely see as she rides her bike off into the night. She feels dizzy, but she isn't sure if that's because of the aftermath of what just happened, or her possible concussion from Sinjin kicking her in the head." Picks up right after the Cow Wow. T to be safe.


**AN: I just...love Cabbie. So when they had that episode, One Thousand Berry Balls, I wanted them to be together so much! I thought they'd be together, but then Cat just had to go run away. After I saw the episode on YT a comment said they didn't even mention the kiss in the next episode, and I got so mad! So I started writing this, thinking it would just be a little 'they talk and work things out' kind of fic. But it was late at night, and things go bad late at night for me, I can barely control what I'm writing, and soon, depressingness was on the iPod screen. I hope you love!**

The tears are streaming down her face. She can barely see as she rides her bike off into the night. She feels dizzy, but she isn't sure if that's because of the aftermath of what just happened, or her possible concussion from Sinjin kicking her in the head.

She knows she is concussed. She has to get home, tell her parents what happened, and face the fact that the only reason she did what she did tonight was because of the huge bump on her head. She was confused, that's all. In her head, she knew she didn't want it to happen, but her head isn't working well at the moment.

Her vision is blurred, and she can barely see. She wonders how Robbie feels about this, but immediately shakes her head to clear that thought. She doesn't want to think about how she might have hurt him.

What is wrong with her? She is supposed to be the happy, oblivious one. Instead she is crying like a baby over a boy of all things. She stops her bike and wipes her tears. She will be happy, she promises herself. She won't think about Robbie. She'll forget it happened and hope to all the heavens he did too. She'd hope...she'd hope...

She picks her bike up off the ground, and is just about to get on it when she hears the sound of tires squealing and a horn honking, and then everything goes black for her.

o.O.o

He wastes no time.

After she runs away, he is on the move. He is not as fast as a bike, but he knows she will go straight home and he has been to her house numerous times for school projects and such. He has to get to her, to figure out what is going on in that Cat head of hers. Also because he is pretty sure she is concussed, and he wants to make sure she gets home okay.

He cuts through short cut after short cut, but he can't go past an accident on the streets. He is drawn to it. It is almost as important as getting to his beloved Cat. When he gets to the scene of the accident, however, he freezes on the spot.

His mind refuses to comprehend what he is seeing. This isn't real. This is another girl lying on the stretcher. She looks like his Cat. She has the same red velvet hair, the same dainty figure, even the same pink kiddie bike that he had always made fun of, but deep inside loved, like everything about her.

When she stirs, he is relaxed from his frozen position, and he moves forward. It's not true, he keeps trying to tell himself. But the girl is alive. She is breathing. Words are being thrown around by the medics such as 'concussion,' which he vaguely remembers being important, and 'permanent brain damage.' Apparently she had hit her head when she had gotten hit—

No. He falls to his knees. He can't possibly consider the fact that his Cat got hit by a car, though he can see the car over to the side, and the driver being interrogated by the police. He can feel himself  
being pulled onto his feet by another medic.

"Are you alright son? Who are you?" the medic asks, but he doesn't comprehend at first that he is talking to him. When he does, however, he tells his name.

He doesn't even recognize his own voice. It just sounds dead to him.

"Robbie? Are you a friend of this girl?" The boy can only weakly nod. "Because she's been mumbling about a Robbie in her sleep since we got here."

o.O.o

"Sorry I didn't come with you to this dance," she says as she takes his hand.

He smiles a dorky smile that she has come to love. "Is my hand sweaty?" he asks, obviously nervous.

"Yeah," Cat replies. She likes that she can be honest with him without him freaking out on her. "It's slimy, like a fish." Her tone implies she doesn't mind one bit, reinforced by the fact that she doesn't pull away.

The whole time Tori and Andre are singing their song, Cat can't help but think how lucky she actually is. The guy she likes, likes her back. She knew he did for a while, but this is the first time she begins to think of him as more than a friend.

"Thank you for staying with me," she says once the song is over, looking into his eyes.

He smiles his dorkishly adorable smile that she loves. He looks away, then looks back shyly. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asks.

"Sure," Cat replies, turning her head and tilting her ear to him. She feels him near her ear, but before she can react, he slowly turns her chin towards him and kisses her softly.

She kisses him back, and she knows this is what she wants. There used to be a part of her that didn't, but it is long gone, and she is happy as ever right in this moment.

Then, there is a nagging part of her that says that she shouldn't be doing this, and that this isn't real. But it has to be real, doesn't it?

o.O.o

After getting all her personal information from Robbie, the medics call her parents on the way to the hospital. They inform them of the accident. It seems to Robbie that he is arguing with someone on the phone, but Robbie can't pick out any distinguishable words. He is too caught up in his own thoughts.

"Her parents can't make it to the hospital until morning," the medic tells Robbie, but his voice sounds far away. "Do you think it would be too much to ask you to stay with her? We don't usually condone this, but seeing as you're such a close friend of hers, we'll make an exception."

"Yeah, I can do that." He is back to not recognizing his own words. "She'll be okay, won't she doctor?" His voice cracks twice, but he doesn't care.

"She will live, if that's what you're asking. But there may be complications. She hit her head pretty hard when she fell, and we'll definitely have to get her blood type to perform blood transfusions on the lost blood," the doctor explains.

"I want to help," Robbie says immediately. "I have type O negative blood—the universal donor, right doc?"

"That's right," the doctor replies, impressed.

"I want to give her my blood." There is no question. He will do what he has to to make sure she survives.

o.O.o

"Kitten," someone calls. She can't make out the voice. It sounds so far away. She wants to reach the voice. She runs in the direction it comes from, but she doesn't seem to be getting any closer. Still, it keeps talking, and she knows she must get to this voice. This isn't any voice. It's his voice.

"Hey, Kitten. So, the doctors gave you a ton of my blood. They say you're going to be okay. They say you'll live, but that right now you can't answer me. But they say you can hear me."

'Yes,' she thinks, but cannot say. 'I can hear you.'

She can also feel the voice. More specifically, she feels his hand around hers. She feels it give a little squeeze, and she wants nothing else but to squeeze it back. She wants to let him know she's okay. She wants to let him know that everything will be okay.

"I want to tell you something. I want you to come out of this alive, Kitty."

She has to answer. She can't remember why she has to answer, but she knows she does.

"I hate just being your friend. The truth is, I've liked you for a long time."

She has no idea who the voice belongs to, but she knows she recognizes it. And when it tells her this, she wants to scream with joy.

But she doesn't know why.

"And now there's a chance you could die. I know what the doctors say, but you and I both know they could be lying. I can't look at you right now and think that you're going to be okay. You look dead already."

'But I'm not!' she wants so badly to scream, but she can't do it. She can't break past the barrier that is keeping her from opening her eyes and talking to the voice.

"But I can't think like that!" the voice says, sounding like it is arguing with itself. "But...Kitten, there's one thing I need to say. I don't like you."

Her heart sinks. Is it possible to die of a broken heart? Well she might.

"I love you."

And just like that, her mood soars. She feels so good, she almost reaches the point of opening her eyes. She almost speaks back.

And she still has no idea why.

o.O.o

He spends three weeks in bed, waiting for the call. They made him go home. He wasn't family, so they made him go home. He was told to come back during visitation hours each day, but he couldn't handle seeing her there and thinking she might never wake up. The doctors insisted it was good for her to hear voices, but he had nothing more to say to her until she woke up. He had already poured his heart out to her the first day.

He refused to go to school for three weeks. His friends had never come to the house. He figures they're all visiting her in the hospital, and don't have time for him. He likes it better this way anyway. There's no one there to ask if he's okay, or if they can do anything for him.

All of a sudden, Taylor Swift breaks the silence. Specifically, the song "Love Story," which Robbie knows as Cat's favorite song ever. It takes him a while to comprehend why he would be hearing this song, especially since the only time he ever hears it is when Cat calls him.

His eyes widen as he realizes this, and he digs around his room until he finds where the noise is coming from. His phone, as suspected. His caller ID says Cat. Excitedly, he opens the phone.

"Robbie?" a weak voice asks. He recognizes it as Cat's immediately.

"Yeah, Kitten?" he asks gently.

"Can you come by the hospital? Now?"

"Visiting hours aren't until—"

"The doctors said it was okay. Come on. Everyone's here."

"Everyone?"

"Tori, Andre, Beck, and even Jade came to see me. Please come? I have to talk to you."

"Of course, Kitten."

o.O.o

She is leaning on her two best guy friends, who have their arms around her waist to keep her standing. As soon as Robbie walks in the door, she can see the jealousy on his face as he sees his two best friends touching her, but she doesn't care. She is doing this for a reason.

He walks right up to her and takes her in his arms. Beck and Andre step back immediately. "Kitty, you shouldn't be standing when you just woke up. Let's get you back in bed, okay?"

"But I didn't just wake up. I woke up two days ago. Ask them!" She gestures around her. Then she notices the hurt in his eyes. "I didn't tell you until now because I didn't want you to see me until I was strong enough. But I'm strong enough now."

He accepts this answer and moves on. "You said you had to talk to me?" he questions.

She nods, then beckons him closer. "It's a secret," she informs him. He turns his head so she can whisper in his ear, but she takes her hand under his chin, turns his head to look at her, and kisses him, just as he had done to her all those weeks ago. When she pulls away, all she has to say is, "I love you too."


End file.
